


Notre lumière

by malurette



Category: Candélabres
Genre: Candélabres - Freeform, Drabble Collection, F/F, First Kiss, Gen, One Shot Collection, Ribbons, fire and light, uncorporeal sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de one-shots, ficlets, drabbles Kate/Éliane. 1er volet: Premier baiser. 2ème: Pose et pauses. 3ème: À côté du Mithâl. 4ème: Entortillées dans ces rubans. 5ème: Lumière entre deux. <br/>6ème : Désir ardent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premier baiser à Istanbul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À l’issue de l’une de ces interminables séances de pose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Premier baiser à Istanbul  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Candélabres  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kate/Éliane  
>  **Genre :** amour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d' Algésiras, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec ~~et je l'encourage pour la sortie du tome 5, qui ne devrait plus prendre que quelques mois désormais ? On y croit on y croit !~~
> 
>  **Prompt :** le premier baiser d’Eliane et Kate, pour Darshion (mème à bisoux – novembre 06)  
>  **Note :** peut faire écho à une de mes plus anciennes fics, postée juste ci-après.  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : pré-série spéculatif – sera peut-être _joss_ é par le tome 5 ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Istanbul, il y a plus d’un siècle de cela. Le peintre Lindhorst était à la recherche de l’âme du feu, avait rassemblé les esprits qu’il avait pu trouver et les faisait poser, véritable tableau de chasse, tentant de capturer leur lumière en fixant leurs visages à travers les couleurs sur la toile.

À l’issue de l’une de ces interminables séances de pose, Katherine s’attarda pour profiter un peu du soleil couchant : la lumière tombante semblait mettre le feu à la ville. Éliane, d’habitude si timide, voulut voir dans le regard qu’elle lui avait jeté alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à quitter la terrasse, une invite à rester contempler ce tableau avec elle.

Au fur et à mesure que l’obscurité descendait sur les rues en contrebas, elles se rapprochèrent inconsciemment l’une de l’autre, pour continuer à partager la chaleur de leur corps en remplacement de la lumière mourante.  
Quand la nuit fut et qu’il fallut regagner l’intérieur de la demeure du peintre, le mouvement esquissé par l’une pour faire demi-tour et en reprendre le chemin, fit se frôler leurs visages. Leurs lèvres s’effleurèrent l’espace d’un instant aussi fugace que le scintillement d’une étoile filante.


	2. Instants de pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un bref interlude entre deux séances de pose : Kate et Éliane pendant la création du tableau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Instants de pause   
> **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Candélabres  
>  **Couple :** Kate/Éliane  
>  **Genre :** flirt  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Algésiras, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec. ~~Et j'aimerais bien qu'enfin, elle sorte le tome 5.~~
> 
>  **Continuité :** pendant la création du tableau aux candélabres (spéculation)  
>  **Notes :** fic écrite longtemps avant la sortie du tome 4 – sera peut-être rendue complètement impossible par le tome 5 le jour où il sortira ?  
> Aussi, vous vous rappelez ? Sur le tableau, Éliane avait les cheveux longs. (Oh que j'aimerais savoir dans quelles circonstances elle a décidé de les couper... et, en fait, tout ce qui a motivé chaque Candélabres à modifier son apparence au cours du temps.)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 2000

La main du peintre volète inlassablement au-dessus de la toile. Ici la brosse étale un aplat de couleur, là un pinceau fin dépose de petites touches, rehausse un jeu de lumière et de reflets. Les visages prennent peu à peu consistance sur le canevas. De l’autre côté du chevalet cependant, les modèles commencent à se lasser.

Les corps se raidissent de tenir la pose. Certains esprits s’enlisent, se laissent gagner par la torpeur ; d’autres au contraire bouillonnent, leurs pensées se heurtent, rebondissent contre les parois de leurs crânes sans trouver d’exutoire. Les membres s’engourdissent ou fourmillent. La lumière qui pleut sur la scène se prend dans les cils, fatigue les yeux. La dernière pause semble bien loin et les mille petits désagréments du corps se font sentir. L’odeur de l’huile stagne sur la terrasse inondée de soleil.

Quand enfin Liam décide que la lumière a trop tourné pour qu’il puisse poursuivre, il autorise ses modèles à prendre congé. Soupir général de soulagement, quelques ‘ouf !’, un ‘c’est pas trop tôt’ exaspéré –Sophie, sans doute. Ils étirent leurs membres endoloris, quelques articulations craquent. L’un après l’autres ils quittent la terrasse et s’égaillent dans la demeure. Certains, comme Miguel ou Djemaïl, partent sans un mot, d’autres échangent quelques commentaires, entament une conversation.

Éliane s’arrange pour suivre sans en avoir l’air Katherine qui s’éclipse dans la pénombre fraîche d’un couloir. Elle se laisse fasciner par une main blanche se posant sur la nuque gracile. Les doigts fins de Katherine massent le côté raidi de son cou, là où les petits cheveux frisés portent des ombres grises sur la chair.

Mue par une impulsion, Éliane s’enhardit à poser sa main sur celle de Katherine. Katherine se fige un bref instant puis se laisse aller. Encouragée, Éliane pose les mains à plat sur ses épaules, remonte sur la nuque et se met à masser délicatement les muscles tendus. Katherine laisse échapper un petit soupir. Elle se prête volontiers au contact un moment avant de se dérober.

Éliane amorce un mouvement de recul, craignant d’être allée trop loin.

Mais quand Katherine lui prend le poignet et murmure « attends », rien dans son geste ni sa voix ne lui fait reproche. Elle lui passe le bras autour des épaules pour la diriger vers la terrasse à présent déserte. Sa main glisse brièvement dans son dos alors qu’elle prend la tête et Éliane se laisse entraîner. Katherine va s’accouder à la balustrade pendant qu’Éliane la suit à distance.

Elle vient la rejoindre à pas mesurés. Décidant de prendre son geste comme une invite, elle se place à son côté et fait remonter sa main le long du dos jusqu’à l’épaule. Elle reprend le massage. Le tissu froissé crisse légèrement sous ses doigts ; elle peut sentir la chaleur du corps de Katherine filtrer à travers.

Tandis qu’Éliane s’applique à détendre la raideur de sa nuque, Katherine détache les boutons à ses poignets, porte les mains à l’échancrure de la veste. Tentant de ne pas gêner Éliane, elle commence à la faire glisser de ses épaules puis dans son dos. Mais Éliane s’interrompt.

« Quoi ?  
\- Tu… hum, tu n’as pas peur d’être vue d’en bas ? »

Les joues d’Éliane prennent la teinte écarlate d’un soleil couchant et Katherine désigne d’un bref mouvement du menton les sombres ruelles en contrebas. Désertes, à cette heure.

« Personne ne regarde jamais vers en haut. Et quand bien même, nous sommes dans la lumière, personne ne peut nous voir.  
\- Tout de même…  
\- Le soleil nous cache, même si quelqu’un regarde, il sera ébloui et ne nous verra pas. »

Une telle occasion ne se représentera sans doute pas, autant en profiter, accepte Éliane. Et puis, nous ne faisons rien de mal. Non, rien. Katherine a raison, personne n’en saura rien, et même si quelqu’un, mais ça n’arrivera pas, même si, si quelqu’un voyait, nous ne faisons rien dont nous aurions à rougir, se répète-t-elle. Et de toutes façons, aucun des autres n’aurait l’idée de revenir vers la terrasse à cette heure. Surtout hors des heures de pose. Alors…

Après avoir ôté sa veste, Katherine dégrafe le bouton de son jabot de dentelle. Juste pour être à l’aise, elle n’ira bien évidemment pas plus loin. Cependant ses mains s’élèvent et dénouent la résille qui retient ses cheveux. Un ample mouvement de la tête répand les lourdes boucles blondes sur ses épaules. La vivacité avec laquelle la nuque souple s’incurve rassure Éliane sur l’efficacité du massage. Mais cela signifie aussi qu’il n’est plus nécessaire qu’elle touche encore le cou de cygne de Katherine, à présent. Elle ne peut que regarder l’épaisse crinière et ne pense même pas à l’impudeur de la chose.

En fait, avec Katherine, cela semble tout à fait innocent, parfaitement naturel. Alors Éliane autorise se main à venir rencontrer la cascade de lumière, à y plonger. Katherine se tourne lentement vers Éliane. Elle porte la main au niveau de sa poitrine, froissant sa résille dans son poing fermé. Puis elle desserre les doigts et la laisse échapper en expliquant, d’air un air de s’excuser presque

« Je me sens entravée quand mes cheveux sont attachés. »

Éliane hoche brièvement la tête et Katherine avance les mains vers son visage dans un geste mesuré. Elle frôle le satin des joues au passage, avant de glisser sur les tempes. Elle tâtonne un peu à la recherche des épingles, les ôte l’une après l’autre. Elle doit se pencher en avant pour les atteindre et Éliane retient son souffle comme leurs visages se rapprochent jusqu’à s’effleurer presque. Quand la dernière est retirée, elle les laisse toutes échapper. Elles viennent rejoindre la résille dans un chapelet de légers tintements métalliques.

Le chignon s’effondre doucement entre les mains de Katherine. Le spiralement châtain se défait et coule dans le dos d’Éliane en un rideau coupé net juste en dessous des épaules. Katherine accompagne le mouvement, glissant avec légèreté le long d’une mèche.

« Tu as de beaux cheveux, tu sais. Tu devrais peut-être leur donner un peu plus de liberté, de temps en temps.  
\- Non, ils ne sont pas beaux. Ils sont d’une couleur fade, terne. Et puis je n’arrive à les faire pousser, ils s’abîment trop vite et je dois constamment couper les pointes. Pas comme les tiens. Toi, tu as de beaux cheveux. Même s’ils sont un peu pâles, ils attirent la lumière, la reflètent… ils ont l’air vivants.  
\- Mais tu n’as pas idée du temps que je mets à me coiffer. Epais et bouclés comme ils sont, ils sont continuellement emmêlés. »

La main de Katherine dans ses cheveux donne à Éliane l’impression que sa poitrine est complètement vide et que son cœur y palpite comme un oiseau en cage. Elle se dit en son for intérieur qu’elle voudrait bien les brosser chaque jour, tout le temps qu’il faudra. Mais elle garde ça pour elle, et à la place avoue

« Je trouve les miens trop encombrants. Je voudrais bien pouvoir les couper court, si je ne peux pas les avoir longs.  
\- Tu aurais un peu l’air d’un garçon, non ? quoique… c’est vrai que tu pourrais être mignonne. »

Aucune ne précisera que ça ne se fait pas. Elles le savent très bien l’une et l’autre.

Et Éliane y pense… la main de Katherine glisse sur toute la longueur de ses cheveux, mais ses doigts n’iront pas plus loin. Pour la toucher, ils devraient s’insinuer entre les longues mèches, et même pour elles le geste paraîtrait trop osé. Mais si elle avait les cheveux courts… au lieu de cela, la main de Katherine passerait facilement dans sa crinière, sans effort, elle viendrait caresser naturellement sa tête.

Mais ça ne se fait pas, ça ne se fait pas.

« En fait, je me sens presque nue, quand mes cheveux flottent au vent, comme ça.  
\- Ah. Pardon, je n’avais pas réalisé…  
\- Non, ce n’est pas grave ! ça ne me gêne pas, là. Nous sommes entre nous, je veux dire, ce n’est pas comme si n’importe qui pouvait me voir. Enfin, il n’y a que nous –non, ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire, je… mais, si quelqu’un arrivait, là… enfin… »  
Éliane s’embrouille, préfère se taire. Elle n’ose plus se justifier, et encore moins préciser que le goût de l’interdit fait battre son cœur encore plus fort.

C’est au tour de Katherine de passer dans le dos d’Éliane. Elle lui lisse les cheveux dans un geste apaisant. Elle les fait couler entre ses doigts, les démêle sommairement. Puis elle les rassemble dans une natte qu’elle prend soin de ne pas trop serrer. Éliane vibre avec chaque mouvement et se prend à souhaiter avoir de vrais cheveux de jeune fille comme il faut, qui lui tomberaient jusqu’à le taille.

Au moment de finir la tresse, Katherine s’aperçoit qu’elle a oublié de quoi la nouer. Elle porte la main à son cou, mais le col amidonné ne porte pas de ruban qu’elle pourrait détacher. Un bruit de tissu froissé se fait entendre un instant, puis un lourd froufrou lorsque les plis retombent. Katherine noue son ruban de satin blanc bien serré au bout de la natte, avec un nœud rappelant ceux des petites filles ou des poupées.

Sa main arrange les boucles du nœud puis descend des omoplates vers le creux de la taille pour inviter Éliane à lui faire face de nouveau. Elle réarrange encore une mèche derrière l’oreille.

« Là, c’est mieux comme ça, non ? » et Éliane acquiesce timidement.-Katherine étire une dernière fois sa nuque, penchant la tête loin en arrière et pousse un profond soupir qui résonne dans sa gorge. Leur moment de détente touche visiblement à sa fin, bien plus vite que ce qu’elles auraient espéré.

Éliane, d’elle-même, vient tresser les boucles blondes qui cascadent jusqu’ai creux des reins de Katherine. Devant Éliane Katherine hésite à retrousser jupe et jupon pour cueillir sa deuxième jarretière. Elle l’avait fait sans complexe tant qu’elle lui tournait le dos, mais de là à recommencer sous ses yeux… Mais Éliane ne semble pas y penser et règle le problème avant qu’il ne se pose. Elle s’éloigne de deux pas et ploie le genou. Elle ramasse épingles et résille d’une main, retenant pudiquement sa jupe de l’autre.

C’est son tour d’hésiter, tournant et retournant le résille entre ses doigts, répugnant presque à assujettir les boucles blondes en les y fourrant simplement. Katherine décide en fin de compte que là où les mèches lisses d’Éliane se seraient défaites au gré de ses mouvements, ses boucles à elle devraient faire tenir la tresse d’elle-même, au moins jusqu’à ce qu’elle regagne sa chambre.

« Laisse, ça n’est pas la peine.  
\- Tu ne vas pas traverser la maison en cheveux !  
\- Ils tiendront bien tous seuls. »

Katherine récupère sa veste posée sur la balustrade, n’attendant pas qu’Éliane l’aide à la renfiler.

« Il faudrait rentrer à l’intérieur, les autres risquent de venir nous chercher. »

Il est bien sûr hors de question qui que ce soit pose les yeux sur elles à cet instant. Même si elles auraient voulu rester encore un peu seules, la trame de leur moment à deux s’effiloche. Les fils de leur isntant secret se dénouent de plus en plus vite, comme si l’un d’eux avait cassé. C'est vrai qu'à mesure que le temps passe, elles s’approchent toujours un peu plus de la limite à ne pas franchir, et prennent effectivement le risque d’être surprises par quelqu’un.

Elles quittent la lumière de leur terrasse et s’engouffrent dans les couloirs obscurs de la demeure. L’une prend la suite de l’autre en ayant l’air d’emprunter le même chemin presque par hasard. Elles ne peuvent même pas dire si la prochaine séance de pose amènera une nouvelle occasion d’être ensemble ou s’il faudra trouver d’autres circonstances.


	3. Une lumière dans la nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate part cacher le Mithâl, Éliane attend son retour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une lumière dans la nuit  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Candélabres  
>  **Couple :** Éliane/Kate  
>  **Genre :** hum, un peu de sensuel ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Algésiras, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité** /Spoil éventuel : tome 3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un petit millier

Les étoiles doivent être une source de feu inépuisable, mais elles vivent trop loin de nous pour qu’on puisse ne serait-ce que les effleurer, songe Éliane. Elles ne semblent rien de plus que des diamants dans un écrin de velours bleu indigo.

Cela doit faire des heures qu’elle attend, seule au cœur de la nuit. Kate ne devrait plus tarder à revenir, maintenant. L’endroit a beau être leur foyer, il lui paraît à ce moment vide et froid. Elle voudrait bien allumer une flamme, juste une toute petite suffirait. Elle n’aurait qu’à claquer des doigts. Une petite lueur vacillante lui tiendrait compagnie et guiderait Kate sur le chemin du retour. Mais elle ne peut pas. Pas tant que justement, Kate n’est pas rentrée. Ce soir, c’est impossible, ça pourrait être dangereux. Il n’y a qu’à attendre.

Assise en tailleur sur le sol, elle rivalise d’immobilité avec une statue. Encore que les statues, ça peut se briser. Seules ses mains, en y regardant de près, trahissent son impatience, son anxiété. Ses doigts s’entrelacent nerveusement, tels les flammèches d’un feu de paille, créant des nœuds compliqués. Elle garde devant elle une bougie qui restera éteinte.

Quand finalement un crépitement déchire le silence et qu’une flamme s’élève dans son dos, elle n’a pas besoin de se retourner pour la reconnaître. Son cœur bondit. En un instant, elle est debout, prête à accueillir la nouvelle arrivante.

« Kate. »

Elle est là, enfin. Quelques boucles s’échappent de sa tresse. Elle est peut-être un peu plus pâle que d’habitude mais c’est tout.

« C’est fait ?  
\- C’est fait. Le Mithâl est en sécurité, personne ne le trouvera, là-bas. Ici, rien de spécial ?  
\- Rien. Mais tu me manquais terriblement. »

Kate lui effleure les lèvres des doigts, y dépose un baiser léger.

« Tu t’inquiètes trop.  
\- Tu m’as fait une peur bleue tout à l’heure.  
\- Tout va bien maintenant, tranche Kate.  
\- Sans ce garçon… » commence Éliane, avant de s’interrompre, gênée.

Elle tente de rattraper, « Bon d’accord, je suis désolée de m’être laissée voir par un humain…  
\- Ça n’a rien à voir ! »

Éliane prend les mains de Kate dans les siennes, hésite un instant.

« On dirait que tu es furieuse d’avoir eu besoin d’aide.  
\- Tu crois que ça m’a fait plaisir de me laisser embrasser ? lui demande Kate sur un ton d’excuse.  
\- Tu crois que ça m’a fait plaisir de le voir t’embrasser ? »

Elles échangent un sourire et Éliane ajoute, faussement grondeuse,  
« Tu m’as quand même fait peur. Et je parie que tu es à nouveau à court de lumière. »

Elle porte les mains de Kate à ses lèvres. Ses doigts se prennent dans les rubans qui flottent à ses poignets.

« Ça doit pouvoir s’arranger. Détends-toi un peu. »

Éliane dénoue un des rubans, du bout des ongles. Un petit coin de langue rouge pointe entre ses lèvres alors qu’elle se concentre sur les replis du tissu. La main libre de Kate cherche un endroit où se poser, tâtonne. Elle remonte le long du bras, s’accroche à l’épaule. Elle se penche un peu, incline la tête vers Éliane. Son souffle vient effleurer le relief de la joue, fait voleter les petits cheveux comme des étincelles au-dessus du feu.

Le nœud cède. Elle défait les serpentements du ruban. Il quitte le bras de Kate pour venir s’enrouler autour du poignet d’Éliane. Kate laisse descendre sa main libre vers la taille d’Éliane. La manche délacée file sur son épaule, met le haut du bras à nu.

Le deuxième ruban, trop serré, lui résiste un peu et Éliane s’aide du bout des dents. Une fois retiré, ne sachant trop qu’en faire et se refusant à le laisser simplement tomber à terre, elle le garde à la bouche.

Quand le deuxième côté se libère, l’étoffe glisse doucement, dévoilant la couleur tendre de la chair. La coupe ajustée du vêtement l’empêche de bâiller trop loin devant, mais expose le creux des omoplates. Kate frissonne brièvement sous la caresse du tissu. Elle pousse un soupir d’aise quand les mains nues d’Éliane le remplacent. D’une légère pression, elle l’invite à s’asseoir, et vient s’agenouiller derrière elle.

Elle délie maintenant la tresse. Les fins cheveux blond pâle coulent dans ses mains. Le noir du ruban s’entortille entre ses doigts. Éliane hésite un instant, mordillant distraitement celui qu’elle tient encore entre ses lèvres. Finalement, elle les passe tous les deux autour de son poignet.

Elle passe lentement la main entre les longues mèches, démêlant leur blondeur d’elfe. Kate secoue la tête et sa chevelure danse comme un rideau de flammes. Éliane retient son souffle en la contemplant se répandre sur les épaules, les draper pudiquement.

Elle plonge dessous respectueusement, goûtant fugitivement le frôlement des boucles sur le dos de ses mains. Elle s’appuie doucement sur les ailes des omoplates. Elle pianote sur la peau, remonte au toucher vers leur bord supérieur, avance jusqu’à la ligne des clavicules. Les cheveux de Kate la caressent à chaque mouvement. Elle trace le contour de chaque vertèbre, entre la base de la tête où les petits cheveux fins et frisés sont presque incolores, et l’échancrure de la chemise.

Elle sait bien que la lumière qu’elle peut partager n’atteint pas le feu offert par une Sirmali, mais elle laisse tout ce qu’elle a en réserve se fondre en Kate. Elle revient vers les épaules, moule le plus étroitement possible ses doigts sur leurs formes. Kate soupire alors que leurs lumières se fondent en une seule.

Quand l’obscurité revient, Éliane tient simplement Kate enlacée tout contre elle. Kate est agenouillée au sol, Éliane est assise tout juste derrière elle, une jambe de chaque côté. Elle repose sa tête au creux de l’épaule de sa compagne. La bougie devant elle s’allume. La flamme fait danser des vagues dorées sur leurs peaux, des reflets cuivrés sur les cheveux d’Éliane. Les boucles folles de Kate se parent de miroitements ambrés.

« Et maintenant ?  
\- On ne peut rien faire d’autre. On a fait ce qu’on pouvait pour l’instant, en mettant le Mithâl à l’abri.  
\- On continue à attendre.  
\- On ne peut faire que ça. Tant que les autres n’auront pas bougé… c’est leur tour de jouer. »

Éliane baisse la voix le plus possible pour répondre,

« Tant que tu es avec moi, je peux attendre tout une éternité. »


	4. Lumière et rubans noirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce dont est fait leur amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Lumière et rubans noirs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Candélabres  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Éliane/Kate \+ indices de Kate/Husseyin et de Kate/Julien, mais c’est principalement l’imagination d’Éliane qui les génère.  
>  **Genre :** un petit peu angsteux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’ Algésiras, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompts :** « les cheveux de Kate » et « amour impossible » pour un anonyme sur Obscur_Echange, qui n’a jamais pris la peine ni de remarquer que j’avais déjà écrit ces thèmes avant, ni de commenter cette ficlet.  Si c’était une manière subtile de me dire que toutes mes fics Kate/Éliane, passées et présente, sont nulles à chier et/ou qu’il voulait complètement autre chose, j’aurais apprécié que ça soit dit plus _directement_ plutôt que me laisser dans l’ignorance.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Kate a toujours traité Éliane comme sa petite sœur, voire même parfois, presque comme sa fille. Pour tout le reste, seul Husseyin compte, pour elle. Lui seul représente tous ses espoirs. Du coup, il devient important pour Éliane aussi. Elle fera tout pour le protéger, si cela lui assure de rester auprès de son amie.

Quand elle essaie de comprendre le cœur de Kate, Éliane en vient aussi parfois à se demander si sa haine pour Solédango ne cacherait pas autre chose et elle s’en désole ; elle refuse tout simplement d’y croire. Elle ne déteste pas Roy ou Sophie de la même manière, mais ça ne veut rien dire.

Les Candélabres peuvent-ils aimer ? Elle est persuadée que oui. Même s’ils ne sont pas humains, s’ils n’en ont que l’apparence, ils ont une existence propre.

Bien sûr, ils n’ont pas de corps à proprement parler. Ils ne sont qu’un reflet de feu entre deux pans de la réalité. Ils ne vivent pas dans le monde tangible. Leur personnalité est bien réelle, oui, mais le visage qu’ils se donnent, ils le volent à la mémoire d’humains aujourd’hui disparus. Leurs larmes même ne sont qu’illusion.

Ils n’ont ni besoin de se nourrir ni de dormir ni rien… Pas besoin de se délasser après une dure journée, le concept de journée ne signifiant d’ailleurs pas grand-chose pour eux. Pas de salissure à effacer de leur corps. Pas besoin de se dévêtir, inutile de partager, par exemple, un massage, un peu de repos ensemble ?

Et pourtant Éliane, à la manière des humains, rêve de défaire les rubans dans les cheveux de Kate et à ses manches, ces rubans noirs qui semblent emprisonner sa forme lumineuse. Elle rêve de faire glisser sa chemise sur sa peau, et de libérer ses boucles blondes de leur tresse trop sage. Tant pis si elles ne sont pas vraiment réelles, elle en imagine le poids et la douceur entre ses doigts. Tangibles ou non, Éliane aime regarder les cheveux de Kate. Blond pâle, couleur de la lumière d’une matinée d’hiver. Ils seraient encore plus jolis si elle acceptait de les relâcher, de les laisser former une crinière folle autour de son visage trop sage.

Mais elle n’ose jamais s’y aventurer. Kate ne la laisserait pas faire. Kate ne lui laisse jamais rien faire. Kate cherche toujours à la protéger, elle prend toujours les devants dès qu’il peut y avoir danger. Trop souvent même, elle réprimande ses initiatives, voyant la prise de risque avant le résultat. Pas qu’elle veuille lui faire mal ou la rabaisser exprès… mais Kate compte Éliane pour acquis, sans doute ; elle n’envisagerait pas sa vie sans sa petite Éliane à ses côtés.

En cela, Éliane pourrait comprendre à quel point son amie tient à elle, pour refuser de l’exposer à quelque danger que ça soit, réel ou non… au contraire, elle s’attriste de cette attitude. Tant pis pour ses idées sur qui doit protéger qui, elle voudrait, enfin, pouvoir lui être utile, vraiment utile, ne serait-ce qu’une seule fois.


	5. Que notre lumière soit !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ensemble ; rien de plus, rien de moins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Notre lumière  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Candélabres  
>  **Couple :** Kate x Éliane  
>  **Genre :** amour/un peu de mystique  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Algésiras, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « que la lumière soit ! » + contrainte accessoire "yuri/shōjo-ai/femslash" pour 31_jours (27 mars ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Kate et Éliane n’aiment pas avoir à se séparer ; hélas elles n’ont pas toujours le choix. Dans la guerre que se livrent les Candélabres – pas sur la même échelle que celles que se font les humains, mais comment appeler cela autrement : rapport de force, course au pouvoir ? - des clans se dessinent et elles savent que si elles veulent rester telles qu’elles sont, libres, ensemble et en vie elles n’ont pas le choix que de lutter aussi.

Au moins, les séparations stratégiques forcées rendent leurs retrouvailles encore plus heureuses. Mais ça n’est pas le propos aujourd’hui. Elles profitent d’une pause, d’une trêve, d’un instant rien qu’à elles deux. Pour le moment en attendant le prochain mouvement de Roy ou de Sophie... il n’est pas encore temps de réveiller Husseiyin. Elles préfèrent de toute façon s’accorder leur attention l’une à l’autre qu’à cet enfant endormi, et pratiquer ensemble un tout autre genre d’éveil.

Elles s’offrent une signification de « jouer avec le feu » et de « voir la lumière » bien différente de celles des humains.  
Baisers caresses étreintes – elles sont deux flammes qui s’unissent dans un brasier – feu énergie lumière étincelles rayonnement – elles se fondent l’une en l’autre l’espace d’un instant.

Toi et moi. Que _notre_ lumière soit.  
Je t’aime.  
Pour toujours.

Tant qu’elles resteront ensemble, elles entretiendront cette flamme. Tout ce qui est matière est périssable, tout ce qui vit change, mais la lumière ne meurt pas. Entre leurs mains, elle sera éternelle.


	6. Combien d’étincelles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plusieurs désirs à assouvir avec plus ou moins d’efficacité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Combien d’étincelles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Candélabres  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kate x Éliane (mention de Kate/Paul, Julien, Aribal)  
>  **Genre :** UST/doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Algésiras, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _pining_ » pour LadiesBingo (désir ardent inassouvi ?)  
>  **Prompt :** \+ Femslash February  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu’au tome 4  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Les Candélabres ont une forme, et bien sûr une lumière, ainsi qu’une personnalité, qui pour Kate et Éliane se complètent joliment. Elles préfèrent ne pas s’aventurer sur le terrain de l’âme. En revanche, elles n’ont pas de texture, pas de solidité. Elles sont presque des fantômes…  
Bien sûr, elles peuvent se rendre tangibles au monde des vivants, y être vues et entendues, et même touchées. Mais elles n’y sont jamais présentes qu’à demi. Elles ne sont pas réellement senties. Leur apparence ne s’étant pas à l’odeur ni à la saveur de leur peau. Elles dégagent de la chaleur, ça oui, et une brillance même en absence de lumière extérieure. Elles possèdent un feu intérieur, qui les dévore… et pas de chair pour l’assouvir, pour le nourrir. 

Elles peuvent atteindre l’éblouissement du cœur et de l’âme grâce au feu ; du corps, c’est autre chose. Kate l’a connu comme jamais en buvant à la Source. Elle avait l’habitude de ne partager le feu qu’avec Éliane. Les Candélabres le pratiquent, selon leurs affinités, entre eux, entre elles. C’est possible aussi et jusqu’ici Kate ne désirait rien ni personne d’autre.   
Elles s’aiment si fort, elles se désirent si ardemment… mais ça ne compense pas entièrement comparé à l’intensité, à la puissance brute de la Source.   
Kate déteste désormais cet humain au contact de qui Solédango l’a forcée, pour le désir impossible qu’il lui a donné de quelque chose qui ne sera jamais sien, alors qu’elle a &Ecuteliane depuis tellement longtemps et pour toujours, espère-t-elle. 

Son désir d’elle en est renouvelé. Elle tient à se prouver leur amour, la réalité de leur union. Elle se languit tellement d’elle et seulement d’elle et plus rien d’autre pour s’immiscer entre elles !  
Elle voudrait pouvoir juste vivre, en tout cas exister, avec elle, en paix, sans menace aucune, loin des luttes de pouvoir, des différentes factions. Que ça soit juste toutes les deux, qu’il n’y ait même pas le dixième ; s’il pouvait rester endormi, qu’elles n’aient pas besoin de sortir cet atout…  
Elles espèrent, elles rêvent, elles se promettent bien des choses. 

Quand leurs lumières s’unissent, se fondent en une seule et rebondissent l’une sur l’autre, elles créent ensemble des étincelles éphémères. Après, elles rêvent parfois de la vie des humaines où les unions sont fertiles, où les rejets peuvent devenir vivants aussi, où elles pourraient être en plus de compagnes, peut-être des parents ensemble ?  
Depuis que les luttes de pouvoir ont repris, qu’elles le veuillent ou non, de nouvelles possibilités se sont ouvertes. Il y a peut-être quelqu’un… Si les Sirmali pouvaient, d’un coup de pouce de leur magie sur le feu, attiser leur flamme et la faire rejaillir ? Elles ont cette faim de tendresse, cette passion qui ne demande qu’à s’étendre, et encore un rêve, un désir finalement au-delà de juste elles deux. Si cet au-delà venait d’elles d’eux, de leur mélange. Si elles pouvaient créer leur propre petite flamme sur laquelle veiller, qu’elles couveraient et verraient grandir…  
C’est espérer bien au-delà de leur réalité. Mais les rêves aussi ont leur importance aussi ; ils gardent le désir chaud, le feu brûlant. 

Quand les étincelles retombent, que ça redevient juste elles deux sans rien ni personne d’autre, comme ça devrait être, elles reportent cet espoir à plus tard, peut-être jamais, et se recentrent l’une sur l’autre. Sur ce qu’elles ont. Elles oublient, pour un temps, ce qu’elles n’ont pas. Elles en rêveront à nouveau une autre fois, ou oublieront…


End file.
